undertale_fanon_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Copie Voleur
'Copie Voleur '- 19 letni chłopak będący zmiennokształtnym. Znany wśród innych jako złodziej tożsamości przez co mało kto chce mieć z nim do czynienia, by ten nie zajął jego miejsca. Wygląd Prawdziwy wygląd chłopaka nie jest znany nikomu po za nim, wiadomo jedynie, że jak przy każdej zmianie jego oczy są zawsze zielone wręcz neonowe. Ale by nie robić niektórym osobom problemu przybiera wygląd wysokie chłopaka o zdrowym kolorze skóry z sińcami pod oczami i brązowych, krótkich za szyje włosach których grzywka opada na prawe oko. Osobowość Copie jest na pewno osobą której warto się obawiać. Kto wie co by zrobił jakby zmienił się w protagonistę przejmując jego moce... Ale nie myślmy teraz o tym. Dziewiętnastolatek wobec potworów i ludzi których nie pewnych planów jest oschły i trudno do niego dotrzeć, a co dopiero zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Często też potrafi urazić swym cynizmem którego nie boi się ujawniać, nie zbaczając na uczucia innych. Nie wierzy w "wyższe cele" takie jak przyjaciele czy rodzina czy chęć pomocy innym. Jeśli ktoś by wyciągnął do niego rękę byłby odrobinę, ale tylko odrobinę agresywny i nie szczędził języka by nawtykać tej osobie zakłamanie i to, że pewnie ma jakieś nieczysty cel. Sam przyznaje, święty nie jest (o czym świadczą wielokrotne podszywanie się pod innych), ale bowiem taka natura ludzi i nie-ludzi, prawda? Nie, ale on tak sądzi i nic tego nie zmieni. Zdolności 'Zmiana kszałtu '-Copie będąc zmiennokształtnym potrafi zmienić swą postać w każdą osobę i zwierzę z jaką miał kiedykolwiek kontakt fizyczny. 'Przejęcie mocy '- można to też nazwać "Skopiowaniem mocy" i zmieniając się z daną osobę może korzystać z jej zdolności. Umiejętności 'Naprawianie rzeczy '- mieszkając samemu z małym kociakiem często ta zdolność mu się gdy coś się przejmuje. 'Programowanie '- gdyby znudziło mu się życie w skórach innych, chciałby żyć własnie dzięki temu. Historia =Dokończyć= Relacje Rodzina Była dla niego jak każdy - tak samo zakłamani manipulanci. Muffin To uczucie gdy do relacji dodajesz kota... Ale kij z tym, wymaga bo Copie kocha tego zwierzaka! Rozpieszcza go i zabiera często że sobą trzymając go pod bluzą gdzie ten lubi sobie siedzieć. Protagonista Od początku ich "znajomości" Copie czuł do Frisk odrazę i nie ukrywał jej nawet. Nawet po pacyfistycznym zakończeniu nie wierzy z szczere intencje. Tak jak Sans, gdyby dowiedział się o zdolnościach Frisk i by przyjął jego postać, byłby niebezpieczny... Alphys Jej też nie lubi, ale jakoś miły musi być wobec nie bo: Undyne go zleje albo dinozaurzyca przestanie mu dawać zamiennik ludzkiego mięsa. Walka Ludobójcza ścieżka Theme: * Copycat intrumental. Pojawia się z: * Sam =Dokończyć= Lemitofit Rozmowa/tło * Hitorinbo Envy off vocal. Rozmowa/Ścieżka pacyfistyczna/tło * Ai no scenario off vocal. Rozmowa/Ludobójcza ścieżka/tło * Outer Science arrange version. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jest drugą męską (oficjalną) postacią autorki. * Jego imię i nazwisko pochodzą z francuskiego, a oznaczają: Copie - skopiować, voleur - złodziej. * Normalne jedzenie nie daje mu potrzebnej energii, gdyż do tego jest mu potrzebne tylko ludzkie, którego zamiennik produkuje mu Alphys. Jednakże normalne je tylko dla smaku. * Nienawidzi młodzieżowych piosenek, filmów, seriali czy magazynów i rzygać mu się chce jak którekolwiek z nich widzi. * Swą pogardę ma także dla lasek piszczących na widok pary homoseksualistów. Twierdzi, że są wkurzające. Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:Postacie